Prior Art
The prior art is best represnted by Anton R. Stobb U.S. Pat. No. 2,933,314, dated Apr. 19, 1960; U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,817, dated Dec. 16, 1969 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,139, dated Mar. 17, 1970. These and other devices of the art lack positive control and cause skewing of shingled signatures, due to the common practice of incorporating a large single drum coacting with an outerbelt to impose the transfer function upon the signatures from a given direction and azimuth of conveyance to a stacking receiver which sequentially stacks the signatures at a variant azimuth, precedent to bundling. The use of prior art devices of this sort has required continual adjustment of the outer belt, resulting in a lack of control as transition takes place, frequent damaging and jamming of signatures and the necessity for providing a complex mechanical apparatus for separating and removal of jammed signatures. The removal of skewed and jammed signatures demands a momentary production halt and, as a direct result, creates added production cost.